


Working At Home

by vbfb1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbfb1/pseuds/vbfb1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/><p><br/>TwiKinkFest piece. Edward loves his job as a gynaecologist and can't help but bring his work home with him. MEDICAL FETISH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a medical fetish piece if the tought of getting turned on by a gyno exam squicks you out do not read this story. this is very NC-17
> 
> PROMPT: Medical fetish-Edward the perverted gynaecologist. He secretly videotapes his patients to jack off to at home and has a full office setup at home where he "plays doctor" with his wife. The wife is fully aware of and shares his kink-maybe she's a former patient?
> 
> TwiKinkFest piece. Edward loves his job as a gynaecologist and can't help but bring his work home with him. MEDICAL FETISH
> 
> Thanks to luvrofink and fetish_fanfic for helping to kick this fic into shape. I may have been a little impatient to get this posted so any and all mistakes are my own.

Finishing up with my last patient, I say goodbye to Mrs Johnson and tell her I'll see her same time next year.

I am one of the few people who can truly say they love their work. I'm a gynaecologist and there is nothing I love more than getting to look at vaginas all day long. Of course, my patients don't know I look at their vaginas outside of business hours, too. My office is rigged with a video system that allows me to record all my appointments for a little one on one time with later. I don't record all of them though, just the ones who have the prettiest vaginas. Oh, and the ones who squirm a bit when I examine them.

It's the end of the week and I am looking forward to going to home. Tonight it is time for my wife's regular exam. I love having a home office where I can perform her exams so she doesn't have to come into the office.

Walking in the front door, I call out to let Bella know I'm home.

"In the kitchen, babe," she yells back.

"Hey, love," I say coming up behind her, wrapping my arms around her and placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, I did. It was a teacher planning day today, so no students."

I love that my gorgeous wife sounds so happy yet a little sad at the same time. I know how much she loves her students and she probably missed them today.

"How was your day?" she asks.

"Same as usual, can't complain. Do I have time before dinner?" I ask

"You have about thirty minutes," she says.

After a swift peck on her cheek, I hastily head upstairs to do a quick review of the day before hoping in the shower.

I duck into my study and pull up the days films on my computer. I love the fact that my system records and sends the video directly to my home computer.

As the videos start, I undo my pants and pull out my caged cock. I never used to have problems with getting hard-ons at work but then I met Bella and all that changed. My cock cage is the only thing that can keep my dick under control and stop me from embarrassing myself in front of the patients. I remove my cock cage and let my tortured dick free. Instantly I am hard as I watch myself give Mrs Black a pap smear. Mrs Black is one of my favourite patients. She is a wriggler and a gasper and I love watching her videos. I palm my cock and enjoy the sweet relief of finally getting some friction.

I am so lost in pleasuring myself while watching my videos I don't even hear Bella enter.

"Who did you have in today?" Bella asks, making me aware of her presence.

"Mrs Black's annual check-up was today," I say.

"Ah one of your faves," my lovely wife says in reply. "Did she squirm for you?"

"You know me too well, and yes she did. I got a couple of gasps too."

Bella is standing there, eyeing me sliding my hand up and down my cock, licking her lips like she is staring at the most sumptuous feast.

I pull up the video of Bella's first exam, the time when we first met.

"Remember this?" I ask.

"Of course," she replies with dreamy smile on her face. "That day changed my life."

"Me too, baby."

I pull her in to my lap for a kiss as we watch the video, my mind going back to the exam that changed everything.

Walking into the exam room I am shocked by my next patient. She is one of the most beautiful women I have seen.

"Miss Swan?" I ask as I sit down at my desk.

"Yes," she replies.

"How can I help you today?" I ask.

"I'm here for my annual check-up," she replies.

"Ok, good." I say. Standing up from my desk, I hand her the examination gown, tell her to remove everything below the waist, then to sit up on the bed. I assure her I will be back in a few minutes to conduct my exam.

Leaving her to get changed in private, I head next door to my office and switch on the recording equipment. If what I have seen so far is anything to go by, she is going to have the most beautiful pussy and I want to make sure I capture it on camera.

After waiting an appropriate amount of time, I head back in. I can't help the slight stirring in my pants at seeing her sitting there on the exam bed all gowned up and waiting for me.

Adopting my professional persona, I instruct her to lie down on the bed and place her legs in the stirrups.

With an eagerness I don't normally see from my patients, Miss Swan does as I ask without complaint.

Sitting down on my stool, I pull up between her legs, making sure my tray of tools is in position.

Lifting the gown over her knees so I can see what I'm doing, I am floored by the sight before me.

Not only does my patient have the most exquisite vagina I have ever seen but she is wet, - really wet - and I am so fucking hard right now, it is not funny.

"Ok, Miss Swan…"

"Bella," she says, interrupting me.

"Pardon?"

"Bella is my first name. Please call me Bella?"

"Ok then, Bella. I am just going to get started. Please let me know if anything hurts or is uncomfortable. I should be finished relatively quickly."

Grabbing a speculum, I lube it up; usually this is for comfort and ease of insertion. With the amount of lubrication Bella already has, though, it probably wouldn't be a problem.

Slowly and gently, I insert the speculum. I swear I can hear her moan. Thinking I am hearing things, I continue on with the examination opening the speculum to give me access to her cervix. This time when she moans, I know I'm not hearing things. Looking over the gown, she has her hands on her face. Obviously embarrassed by her display, her neck and what I can see of her face are a red colour as proof.

Not sure how to handle this situation, I get the proper part of the examination over with. Once that is out of the way, I decide to try and push her boundaries, hoping I am not reading the signals wrong.

Ever so gently I brush a finger over her clitoris. The resulting needy whimper is all the proof I need.

As much as I want to fuck her right here and now on my table, I know I don't have time. I remove the speculum, clean her up, and let her know I'm finished.

I exit the room letting her get dressed again, normally I would take this opportunity to turn the recording off. Today however I don't knowing I really would like to watch her get dressed later.

Once she is redressed, I return, I decide to take a chance before she leaves. I want to see her again. "Bella, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

She looks at me with an expression that is a cross between bewilderment and mortification.

"I think we might have a few things in common," I say in way of explanation.

The lovely blush spreads over her cheeks again as she answers with a barely audible yes.

Yet again, I don't realise I am lost in my thoughts until Bella's moan breaks me out of them. She is squirming in my lap watching intently as I slide my hand up and down my dick. I realise I am incredibly close to coming. Giving my wife a look that asks her if she will help me out, she is on her knees, my aching cock in her mouth, before I can even process what is happening.

"Oh fuck, love, so good," I cry as my orgasm washes over me barely a minute later.

Pulling my wife up off her knees, I kiss her, thanking her for the help. Knowing I have probably used up almost all of my thirty minutes I tell Bella I am going to go and have a quick shower before dinner.

Thankfully I am not late to dinner as Bella is just dishing up when I come down the stairs.

After a delicious dinner I tell Bella I am heading up to my office and I will see her shortly.

When I get inside I know I have about ten minutes before she'll be up. I put on my scrubs and lab coat making sure all the toys are in place, then I sit behind my desk and wait.

I don't have to wait very long before I hear the knock on the door.

"Come in," I say. The door opens and in walks my next patient. "Mrs Cullen, how are you today? Here for your check-up?" I ask.

"Hi, Dr Cullen. Yep, just my check-up."

"Okay, well, we'll get you changed into your gown and then up on the table." I pretend to look around for a gown I know doesn't exist. "I am so sorry Mrs Cullen, it appears we are all out of gowns today. Is it alright if you go without one?"

"I guess so," she says. Without waiting for me to leave the room, she pulls the dress she is wearing over her head, revealing she is not wearing anything underneath.

If I wasn't already so hard as to be in pain, I would have hardened at the sight of her.

Doing my best to remain professional, I get her to sit up on the table and assume the position.

Seeing her spread before me never ceases to get me all hot and bothered. She looks so fucking hot on my table dripping with arousal at the thought of what is to come.

"Okay, Mrs Cullen, just relax. This will be over before you know it." I say.

"Not too fast, I hope," my eager patient responds.

Grabbing my metal speculum that I keep in the fridge so it is extra cold, I lube it up then slowly slide it in to her vagina. I always love the sounds she makes as I am examining her and I encourage her to let me know how she is feeling. After pulling the speculum in and out a couple of times to make sure it is placed properly, I open it up, spreading her beautiful pussy nice and wide.

Grabbing the extra-long vibrating sound, I get started on my examination. Switching it on, I insert it into her opening running it around her internal walls. I love watching her arousal gush from her as I stimulate her to the point of frenzy. Her almost constant moans turn to full blown screams when I apply the vibrating instrument to her most pleasurable of spots

Knowing if I don't ease up she is going to cum, I stop my 'examination' with the instrument.

"So, Mrs Cullen, the first part of your check-up is over. Unfortunately my examination has revealed you seem to be leaking some fluid. I need to do a more thorough assessment with my hand to see where it is coming from."

She moans in acceptance, bucking her hips a little in encouragement. Making a big show of it, I put a glove on my right hand to make things easier. My patient eyes me eagerly, licking her lips at my action. Grabbing the lube, I cover my hand in a generous amount making sure all the way up to my wrist is covered.

"Okay, Mrs Cullen, I am going to start the next part now. You are going to feel some stretching. That is totally normal but I need you to tell me if at any time it hurts."

"Yes, Dr Cullen," she says in a breathy moan.

Starting with three fingers, I slide them in and out. Having already been stretched some by the speculum she takes them easily, so I add the fourth. It's a little tighter but not unbearable. My patient is still moaning consistently so I know it is fine.

With my thumb over her clit I pump my hand back and forth loosening and riling her up at the same time.

"Oh, Dr Cullen, so…good," she groans and I know it is time for the next part.

Knowing it is easier to get my whole fist in if she comes first, I grab the mini wand I keep on hand. Turning it onto its highest setting, I press it against her clit while I furiously thrust with my hand. The result is exactly what I am expecting. In less than a minute my beautiful patient is screaming her way through her orgasm, her pussy contracting delectably around my fingers.

I briefly wish it was my cock she was squeezing but I tell the snake in my pants to be patient; his turn is coming.

With her a little more relaxed from her climax, I tuck my thumb in and start the slow process of working my whole hand in. Slowly, I start to thrust - not too hard, just enough to feel resistance.

"Relax, Mrs Cullen. Everything is going to be fine."

I feel her relax a little. That allows me to push in a little further. Applying more lube, I slowly but surely work my hand in. Getting past the knuckles is always the hardest part. I know when the pleasure turns a little painful because I hear the change in her tone.

After about twenty minutes and another orgasm, I have my whole hand inside her. With very minimal room to move, using short quick thrusts, I move my hand back and forth, working her into a frenzy. I rotate my hand back and forth trying to make as much contact as I can with her g-spot.

Every single move my hand makes causes another moan or groan to pour from her lips. It is making me so fucking eager to fuck the shit out of her but I know that I need to take my time.

"I know this is hard," I say. "But it is necessary. I promise everything is going to be okay."

I can see her body starting to tense and I can feel her vagina starting to contract around my hand. I know she is getting close. She looks so enticing.

"Oh, my god, so…fucking…full," she cries. I see her glistening body start to succumb to the orgasmic tide that is threatening to wash over her.

"Let it go, Mrs Cullen. It is all going to be just fine. This treatment will make you feel much better."

A couple of thrusts later, she can't hold back any longer. With a guttural groan her whole body shakes and her pussy clamps down on my hand.

I stop moving my hand and let her ride the wave of ecstasy. When I see she is calming down, I take my left hand and slide a finger in around the outer lips of her pussy releasing the suction so I can get my hand out.

"How do you feel after you treatment, Mrs Cullen?"

My beautiful patient can only hum her satisfaction.

"So, Mrs Cullen, we have one more part of your check-up to go and we will be done."

Grabbing the lube once more, I squirt some in my hand and start preparing her ass. As I insert one then two fingers with ease I realise the beauty before me has had her butt plug in today. I am one lucky son of a bitch.

In no time at all, she is taking three fingers, my dick more than ready to perform the rectal exam.

Ridding myself of my scrubs as fast as possible, I line my cock up with her entrance and slowly but firmly sink into her ass.

"Ahhhh!" We both cry out at the feeling of being joined.

After giving her a minute to make sure she is comfortable, I start to thrust, hesitant at first. But it doesn't take long for my more animalistic side to take over and soon I am fucking her with wild abandon.

"God, Mrs Cullen, you have an amazing fucking ass. It feels so good wrapped around my cock."

My beautiful patient seems to have lost the ability to speak. She grunts her agreement.

I am amazed at how quickly I feel my orgasm start to build. "I'm close," I say, hoping she understands what I am asking.

Lethargically she raises a hand and taps it over her clit letting me know she needs a little more stimulation.

Always willing to help, I grab the vibrator I used earlier and rest it against her clit allowing us both to chase our climaxes.

Barely a minute later her orgasm squirts all over me, her ass contract around my dick, triggering my own cataclysmic release.

Exhausted, I collapse on top of my patient. I need a minute to get my breath back.

When I feel I can stand without crumpling, I right myself pulling my now deflated dick out of my patient's ass.

"Okay, Mrs Cullen. Your exam is finished and everything seems to be in order." Bella looks at me like I'm crazy if I expect her to get up off the table any time soon, but she knows I will help her to the bath shortly. However, I need to finish what I started so I add, "Same time next week Mrs Cullen."

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
